A Halloween Story
by Prexistence
Summary: While taking the students home from trick or treating, Rogue tells a story of a vampire that fell in love with a demon.


Yeah, I got bored and had a little too much caffeine and candy when this idea popped into my head at four in the morning.

**Bold indicates story being told.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Leaves fell from the trees as a harsh cold wind whipped at the night sky. Lights of the streetlights flickered above the sidewalk providing more light than what the full moon could. On a normal night like this it would be silent until morning; instead chatter filled the air as children rushed by with their parents in tow to get to the next house for more treats.

"Hey, watch it!" Bobby Drake muttered as a twelve year olds bag of candy swung at his legs as he ran past.

"Bobby, don't start fights with kids. If you get between them and their sugar, they get mean and violent and whiny, or just imagine how you are everyday of the week." A short brown haired teenage girl chuckled to him.

"Very funny, Kitty. How come we got stuck taking the brats trick or treating? Shouldn't that be the adults' job?" Bobby sighed as the group of young mutants they were forced to take ran to another house and ganged up on an elderly lady handing out candy.

"Cause Logan said hell could freeze over five times before he took them trick or treating." Rogue replied as she hugged her green jacket close to her to block out the cold. It hadn't been as bad as he was complaining about, she decided for herself. It was nice to get outside for once to get some fresh air and allow the adults to take a much needed break.

"Hasn't hell come three times already? I mean first Magneto, then that Stryker dude and then-" Bobby started counting on his fingers of each time something terrible had happened that almost caused chaos in the world.

"Please be quiet." Piotr sighed trying to block out the younger boy's voice. It was bad enough with all the kids telling them of what they received and the whining when they received butter scotch or other nasty non-candy. He didn't want to hear Bobby's complaining for the night.

"That was a rip off, she ran out of candy!" One of the young students went into a huff and stomped his feet on the ground while knocking off his Spiderman mask.

"That's because you're costume is stupid!" A little Captain America laughed at Spiderman.

"Well you smell and have cooties!" Little Spiderman defended himself as he placed the mask over his face again, but not before sticking his tongue out.

"No, only girls have cooties." Little Captain America shot back and received death glares from a miniature Catwoman, Little Bo peep and her sheep, the Pink Power Ranger, and a girl who cried until she got to be Batman.

"Shut up!" Bobby yelled at them. He could feel his left eye slightly twitching from annoyance that only the little brats could cause. This was exactly why he didn't want to take them trick or treating. Logan was going to pay dearly for this. "One more house and we're going home." He told them and they began their whining once more of wanting to stay out later.

"Trick or Treating ends at nine anyways and its eight fifty five so there isn't enough time. Besides, you guys got to carry your bags home with you, we're not helping." Kitty told them, but was ignored as they raced to the next house as quickly as possible. "At least we can go home after this."

The others agreed happily with the exception of Rogue who had a small smile on her face as her green eyes twinkled as she stared up at the full moon. It was so beautiful and reminded her of the night-

"About time, let's go!" Bobby yelled at the kids who came running back after the house dumped the rest of their candy at them. Rogue shook her head out of the daze and followed her friends and classmates back home. Unfortunately for them, they had traveled too far and were at least twelve blocks away from the school.

"This is going to take forever." Catwoman whined as she swung her heavy bag of candy back and forth in a pouty manner.

"Hey, why don't you guys tell us a scary story?" Captain America asked the older kids who looked at one another.

"I got nothing." Kitty told them as she kicked a rock in front of her and sending it into the moist grass.

"Oh, I got one!" Bobby told them excitedly.

**Once upon a time, there was a hot Ice King that ruled over the land of X. His mortal enemy, the Moron of Fire-**

"We already know how it ended, John kicked your butt." Spiderman told Bobby who grabbed the back of the boy's mask and pulled the string before snapping it at the kids head.

"Bobby, they're kids." Piotr reminded him before he could cause further harm to the ten year old who was now giving death glares at the teenager.

"I got a story." Rogue told them, trying to distract the kids before they decided to gang up on Bobby for hurting one of their own.

"Is this going to be another fake one like his?" She-Batman asked the older girl before she set her bag of candy on the ground to take a break. She didn't know how much longer she could carry it when an idea came into her little mind. "Mr. Drake?" She asked innocently and gave her best puppy dog eyes. "Can you help me?"

"It's not my fault you got selfish and went for every house your greedy little eyes fell on." Bobby huffed and turned away before he heard crackling of paper to turn back. His eyes widen slightly as the girl held three Snickers, a Nutter butter bar, and two packs of Skittles in her hands.

"I'll give you this if you help me." She gave an innocent smile that turned into an evil one when he took the candy and grabbed her bag to help her.

"Finally caught up?" Rogue raised an eyebrow at Bobby as he carried the Little Mermaid trick or treat bag in his hand. She shook her head as she turned back to the kids she was walking with and began her story.

**She ran through the streets terrified. Surely if they found her, they would kill her. Torches and pitchforks to burn her with for the life she had taken. She hadn't meant for it to happen or even knew what she was. All she knew was she was sitting with her boyfriend David before a craving filled her and she bit into his neck and sucked his life out.**

"Oh, is this like Twilight? Where's Edward?" Catwoman squealed in delight, only to be thumped in the head by Spiderman.

"If this is about Twilight, you can stop, that book is stupid. Vampires eat people, they don't sparkle!" Spiderman stated loudly.

"It's not stupid!" Catwoman fought back.

"Yes it is." Bobby agreed to himself, but it did not go unnoticed by Kitty who kicked him in the shin.

"Is not! Rogue is this story based off Twilight?" Kitty asked the southern girl.

"Hell no." Rogue said before she covered her mouth. "Anyways, I'll get on with the story if ya guys would be quiet."

**Her parents were terrified of her as much as her friends were. Truth be told, she was afraid of herself. She didn't want to harm other people, but she felt a craving for human blood that food nor water could extinguish. **

**Finally after what seemed like hours, she stopped and catch her breath and think of where she should go. Should she head north like she had planned, or maybe south where there were already enough weird things going on. **

"**Well hello there." She heard a voice say and turned around to see a white haired demon grinning at her dangerously. She tried to back up, but her legs were paralyzed. With all her might she forced her body to move, but it wouldn't budge and before she could blink he was in front of her. **

**She shivered as his cold breath dusted across her neck and he eyed her up and down. "So, no one has claimed you as a mate." He laughed and she wanted nothing more than to punch him as he raised his hand to her chin and turned her head. "You aren't that old either."**

**She felt her fangs elongate as she tried to bite his hand away, but he was too fast and smacked her head against the building and grabbed her by the throat. "I guess I should explain to you how this works. With all demons, including yourself, we find a mate that will spend eternity with us. Some fools think that you can find it through true love, but that is a load of bull. Women are nothing but toys for us to take and break." He told her as he moved a strand of brown hair out of her face. **

"**And how many have y' broken, Joseph?" A voice was heard behind them. The girl wanted to see who it was, but the demon's white hair blocked her view. **

"**What do you want, Remy?" Joseph snarled as he threw the girl down and faced his enemy. **

"**Dis be my territory and I thought I made it clear I didn't want y' around, unless y' want me to kick y'r ass again. Den y' can go runnin' back to y'r daddy how dis boy made y' cry." The Cajun demon taunted as his fingers glowed purple. **

**Joseph growled as he looked from Remy to the girl he found before deciding. "This is far from over." He warned before disappearing into the shadows. **

**Remy rolled his eyes before he went over to the girl and bent down before her. "Y' alright?" He asked and checked her over for any cuts and bruises, but he couldn't visually see or smell any. **

**She looked up and was startled when she saw shinning ruby irises surrounded by midnight black sclera looking back at her. She eyes washed over his other features, his hair wavy lightly darkened brown shoulder length, his jaw with sharp and flawless, but her eyes returned to his eyes without looking at the rest of him. They showed compassion, even for someone he didn't know. **

**He tilted his head to the side as he held out his hand, not wanting to startle her by dragging her to her feet. He waited for her to make the first move. If she wanted him gone, he would leave, and he would so happily after seeing the goddess that graced his presence. **

**Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she took his hand and helped her stand up. "Ah'm fine, thanks." She told him and began dusting herself off. **

"**It was my pleasure, chere." He bowed slightly and she looked at him. **

"**Mah name ain't chere, its Anna." She stated and noticed a small smile spread across his lips. **

"**Of course, Anna. If I may ask what y' are doin' by y''rself tonight on a full moon?" He asked her before looking up at the moon above them. **

"**What does a full moon have ta do with anythin'?" She asked him curiously; perhaps she could learn more about demonology from him that could come in handy. She didn't want to be jumped by horny demons everywhere she went. **

"**It is when most demons go and look for a mate, if dey don't find one, dey wait till de next full moon until they get one." Remy explained to her and noticed her shivering. "Y' alright?"**

**Anna felt the craving again. It felt like it was going to devour her if she did not have blood sometime soon. She did not hear Remy talk or the worried expression on his face. There was only one thought on her mind and when she saw a young couple walk by she felt her tongue lick across her lips as she moved in a trance after them.**

**Before she could make three steps, she was caught around the waist and pulled back into Remy's chest. She fell out of her trance and realized his arms trapped her against him and she couldn't break free. She soon stopped struggling when she realized that her hunger vanished as soon as she was in Remy's arms. **

"**Y' gonna be good, or do I have to keep holdin' ya so y' won't alert the neighborhood dat dere are demon's here? Either way, don't bother me, kind of like holdin' y'." He said into her ear and sent a shiver down her spine before she nudged him in the side and broke free.**

"**Ah thought ya weren't that type?" She questioned as she took a step back, but felt slightly relieved that he stopped her from attacking the couple. Even though she wanted the taste of blood running down her throat once more, she didn't want to think of the afterthought of having killed a person. **

"**I've lived here for a few decades and people around here will freak out and hunt y' down if dey know what y' are." Remy warned her. "Besides, don't want a fine vampire with a nice body like y'rself to get killed, non." He smirked causing her to roll her eyes. **

"**Ah don't want ta draw attention ta myself. Ah just want to find a way ta cure myself from tryin' ta kill people and not cause other demons ta chase after meh." Anna sighed and ran a hand through her hair before tucking it behind her ear. She didn't know what she was going to do.**

"**I can protect y', chere, while y' find a cure for yourself. I know de guard at de blood bank is usually asleep durin' three in de mornin'. We'll sneak in dere and get y' some before de sun comes up." Remy promised her. **

**She looked at him before deciding on what she should do. Trust him or go on her way? At the moment she was not strong enough mentally to stop herself from attacking someone or physically to defend herself again another demon that tried to take advantage of her. Not yet anyways. **

"**Alright, but no sneaky stuff!" She warned him.**

"Stop touching me!" Catwoman yelled at Spiderman who kept bumping into her.

"Guys knock it off!" Kitty yelled at the two kids while she walked beside Piotr and Rogue. Bobby was trailing far behind with six bags of candy in his arms that he got suckered into carrying.

"So, then what happened? Did they stay together?" She-Batman asked Rogue who smiled.

**They stayed together for four months. Both grew close to one another, but Anna always refused to let her feelings show for Remy. She knew she would not be there forever and didn't think there was a reason to grow close. She continued to try to find a cure for herself, but with little luck. She tried to also discipline herself into not drinking blood, but it would fail in the end and she would grow hungrier. **

"**This is useless." Anna sighed as she sat down on the couch, in their apartment, across from Remy who was on the phone with someone. She turned her attention to the blinds and saw that it was still light out. **

"**Mercy." Remy said into the phone before hanging up with a satisfied smile on his face. "I got some good news for y'. I was talkin' with a friend of mine, he's a werewolf dat lives in Canada, he heard of a school dat teaches all demons on usin' dere powers." He told her and saw a light of hope shine in her eyes.**

"**Really? They'll be able ta teach me how ta control this?" She asked having to make sure she heard him correctly. She would finally be able to get on with her life. She wouldn't have to live in fear of harming anyone. **

"**Oui, he said dat he is gonna meet up with some of de staff dere in a week if y' want to come with him." Remy replied and felt happy and saddened. He knew how much she hated her curse. She was not like other vampires that wanted to feed off of human blood; she had a conscious that kept her sane and pure. **

**He also didn't want to see her go. He had grown attached to her in the last few months. In all his existence, he had never felt like this before. He had thought it could be love, but he remembered demons don't love. They kill, maim, torture, and take what is theirs, but this feeling was so different. It felt warm and comforting whenever he looked at her and unknown to him, she felt the same whenever she saw him. **

"**Oh mah god, I'm so excited. Ah got ta get a ride up there as soon as possible. What does your friend look like?" She began asking questions and noticed the sadden expression on his face before he made it disappear. **

"**He usually hangs around a fight bar and beats up humans. Can't miss him, he's probably de hairiest one dere." Remy replied and then stopped when Anna went to sit on the armrest of his chair. **

"**Thanks, for everything." She told him with a smile before she hugged him.**

**Later that night they both stood at the train station waiting for it to arrive. Not many people were around except one homeless person and a man dressed in a suit talking on his cell phone. **

"**Ya never told me how one demon becomes the others mate." Rogue said to Remy leaned against the wall starring at the tracks. **

"**When dere is a full moon and one demon has found a mate dat dey want to spend eternity with, dey give dem their first kiss and it binds them together. No matter where they are in de world, dey can feel each other. Dey cannot pick another mate unless de one dey are with is killed. In ruthless demons, they will kill dere mate and find a new one. Most demons, dey die of heartache cause a piece of their heart died with de one dey were meant to be with." Remy answered her and noticed her looking at him. **

**The train pulled into the station and the doors opened. Rogue bit her lip as she looked at the train and turned back to Remy. "I've enjoyed these months with ya and never wanted them ta end. At the beginnin' Ah didn't think Ah'd be thinkin' this. Ah feel safe around ya and the hunger disappear when Ah'm close ta ya." She told him and held her cold hand in his under the bright full moon.**

"THIS STORY STINKS!" Captain America whined, stopping the story and got everyone's attention. "I thought this was going to be a horror story with people being ripped apart, ghosts possessing people, blood and guts, and people screaming in horror!" He continued.

"Yeah, Ah guess it kinda does stink." Rogue scratched her head as they finally reached the mansion.

"Okay, enough of you guys, let's go to bed so the big kids can watch the horror movies." Kitty ordered the brats inside and followed by the teenagers with the exception of Rogue.

"Aren't you coming?" Piotr asked the southern girl who nodded.

"Ah'll come in a bit." She replied, hearing his footsteps walk towards the house. She took in a breath before she looked up at the full moon as she felt her eyes close.

"Den what happened?" She heard a Cajun voice ask behind her as arm circled around her waist.

She turned around in Remy's arms and smiled up at him. "How about Ah show ya instead of going on with the stupid story." She replied and leaned up and kissed him on the lips as he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

For reference, went with Anna instead of Marie cause otherwise the kids would complain the story is just like Iceman's.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
